


A Loyal Knight and True (the TitaniumSansa Remix)

by titaniumsansa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Happy Ending, book canon, happy endings, written in 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Brienne of Tarth finds Alayne Stone
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Loyal Knight and True (the TitaniumSansa Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Loyal Knight and True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007782) by [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles). 



> @sunkelles and I did a writing exercise together where we rewrote each other's fics from different points of view. It was interesting and we thought it'd be fun to post them onto ao3.

Sansa looks so much older than Arya described. There is exhaustion obvious under her eyes, in the way she holds herself, and the way she's careful with her eye contact. There is a mix of dark in her fiery red hair, no doubt a disguise courtesy of Baelish. She looks so much like her Lady Mother, strong, but so weary. Tired of war and her separated family but still made with dragonglass for a spine. Brienne remembers Lady Catelyn mentioning her daughter's love of knights and stories in a passing comment. What a disappointment the knights of Westeros must have presented to her while a prisoner of King's Landing. The Kingsguard that watched her beaten in front of the court, they watched Joffrey humiliate her, killed innocents, and never spared her a glance. 

  
None of them had the gall to do what Jaime did, but then again, Jaime wouldn't kill his nephew either. His sister would have undoubtedly ordered for his head next, to be a reminder just like Ned Stark's. There is so much of Ned Stark in both of his daughters and she knows that if Lady Sansa accepts her fealty, they will look for Arya.   
"My name is Sansa Stark,” the woman in front of her says. Brienne can see tears forming, dangerous in this cold, but Sansa Stark must be feeling a similar relief. They have found each other, at last. Not too late, thank the Gods. The tall girl in front of her stands with the grace of a lady but she had been pretending to be a bastard and nothing more.  
“I will give you my sword if you’ll have me," Brienne vows.

  
Sansa nods before she speaks. Despite the ice, the drifting snow, and the bite of her armor, Brienne feels the warm rush of relief in her chest. She could not protect Lady Stark, could not keep Arya, but she can do this, even if it means giving her life. Sansa is in tears, rushing down her cheeks, in danger of freezing, and she has nothing to help dry them.  
Her Lady is pale, almost like the rumored White Walkers very few from the South had heard of. She wants nothing more than to put her Lady next to a warm fire and hear of her plans. She will be at Lady Stark's side from this day until her last day. Still, she is offered a slight smile, a pull of the lips, but it is enough.

  
"What can I do for you now, my Lady?" she asks. Though they are all cold, Sansa was born in this. She has survived so much, it seems doubtful some ice and snow could stop her now. There is a sacredness that flows between them, of the oath, of the bond they now both swear to uphold. Brienne would like to dry those tears on her cheeks, it pulls at something in her. There is a wild animal in her chest that wants to please Lady Sansa and comfort her. The world has been cruel to her indeed, but Brienne of Tarth is not the world. They have both lost so much, too much, but they are still here, standing, watching each other.

  
"Just hold me," Sansa requests. It is a vulnerability that's unexpected but welcomed. Brienne takes a few careful steps before she holds Sansa in her embrace.

  
They will face whatever comes, together. The North will be Sansa's once more, and perhaps Brienne will grow used to the cold.


End file.
